


Maid Service

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [106]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Autofellatio, Bondage, Cock Cages, Consensual Somnophilia, Edgeplay, Feminization, Gags, M/M, Maids, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Roleplay, Vibrators, roleplay wrong pronoun use only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Michael was so proud of Jarvis for embracing his kinks- But seriously, J, that's two maids in two days... And this one is barely conscious when he got home from work...Peter learned about J's Maid/servant power switch kink and is enjoying it to the fullest





	Maid Service

Michael shuffled in from a rough day, his baby spiderling was still away checking out the new school and he didn't even get to see his little one, though he might get to see his baby boy and have some fun with him. If he's lucky...

Jarvis' eyes were arc blue as he smiled from his position on the couch, Michael smiled at the finger crooked at him as he saw Peter's head tucked against his shoulder, “Come meet the other maid, sir. She is quite... easily overstimulated but her stamina is enjoyable.”

Michael blinked as he circled, smirking at Peter sitting in Jarvis' lap looking so dazed behind his gag, “She even conscious?”

“Does it matter, sir?” Jarvis' grin was a little dark as he lifted a limp hand to show the cuffs looped around the wrist. “She is quite efficient with her arms, sir. Well, when she has function in them.”

Peter finally blinked, head tilting up at him and eyes pleading as he moaned before the tremors started and he just lay there panting. “You vibrating?”

“Mhm, she does whimper and beg so beautifully, sir, before the crying starts. And then she just-” Jarvis moaned as Peter started trembling as his eyes rolled up, “Her whole body clenches, almost as good as yours, sir, when I have you speared so deep I feel your pulse in my cock head.”

“How long has she been sitting on your cock?”

“Oh- most of her shift. She is very efficient at cleaning, sir. Wouldn't want to waist the full day's payment on something so simple for her.” Jarvis smacked the reaching hands away, “Did sir address you?” Peter whimpered, shaking his head, then his eyes crossed as his body trembled and thrust before falling limp suddenly, eyes distant and blinking hard as if to clear his vision, “Then you do not touch.”

Michael smiled as he tilted Peter's head up to look at him, smiling when he finally started focusing on him, before taking out the gag, “How do you like working for us?”

Peter was panting furiously, whimpering so loud as his purring became more intense, “Please, just, please let me come.”

“That just makes a mess...” Michael smirked as he shifted in front of him and unzipped his pants, “Have you checked her for oral restrictions? You remember the last one had them.”

Jarvis grabbed Peter around the waist, suddenly thrusting hard and fast, bouncing Peter's limp body a few times before groaning and falling back on the couch looking satisfied, “No such restrictions with this one, sir, I assure you. She rather enjoys her mouth fucked.”

Peter was whimpering and begging when Michael grabbed his hair and lead him toward his cock, “Please, let me come, please.”

“Color.”

Peter whimpered and squirmed, “Green,” was whined out as tears started streaming down his face, “Just please let me come, please sir? Please?”

Michael slammed forward, gasping at the sudden hard clench, before suddenly shooting into that waiting throat, “She's quite adept at one thrust finishes with it,” Jarvis said with a grin. “Enjoyable I suppose, but I prefer the long game.”

Michael smirked, checking the time, “How long is left on her shift?”

Jarvis smirked as he held up the cuffed wrist, “She's offered full services for the night.”

“Good, when you're done playing with the help, string her up for 'self service', leave her vibrating when you do it. That should stop the begging without making a mess.”

Jarvis moaned, “Love self cleaning messes.”

Michael grinned as he leaned over Peter's limp form to kiss him, “I bet you do, now... When you get done with her, I expect full service as well.”

Michael grinned when Peter was lifted up, squirming and panting as Jarvis never left his body, before he was set in their swing, “Please, please,” Peter just kept repeating once Jarvis pulled free to secure his hands, “Please, sir, please, let me come.”

“Oh, stop whining,” Jarvis grumbled, smirking at the whining as he lifted Peter's legs, “You specified flexibility on your resume, or were you lying?”

Peter tried to squirm but Jarvis tapped the back of his fingers in warning until he could secure Peter's legs in the position, then realization finally hit, “Yes, please, I will, fuck, all night, I will, just please let me out of the cage!”

Jarvis grinned, “I thought you'd finally get it,” Peter was wide eyed and drooling as Jarvis opened the cage to let his thickening cock drop into his own mouth. “I suggest not using that quick finish ability you have, you're staying in this for the rest of your shift.”

“Huh?” Peter questioned around his cock as he moaned and sucked at himself.

Jarvis just grinned, slipping the vibrator deep into his begging hole and clicking it on, “Can't forget this. Would hate to lose a maid over under milking.”

Michael grinned as he heard the swing rattle and saw Peter squirming and sucking desperately before gulping and panting through his noise when the desperation finally faded, “I suggest you keep your dick in your mouth... Otherwise you'll have another mess to clean up.”

Peter blinked a few times, pulling away from the drifting haze of the vibrate still buzzing away inside him to nod and suck again. “Now, I do believe I am to service sir now,” Jarvis smiled as he curled around Michael as they watched their maid squirming and moaning.

“Yeah, you were going to do that weren't you?”

Michael was grinning at Peter's wide, watchful eyes as he was lead to the couch the other had no doubt been 'tortured' on for hours before he got home, “Now, sir, in what way would you like me to serve you?”

Michael grinned as Peter's blushing cheeks as he gulped harder around his own cock, “I was thinking a little edging.”

Jarvis' eyes lit up, “Oh? Does sir have a specific request?”

“Your mouth, I want your mouth for as long as I can stand to be in it.” Jarvis hit his knees, grinning as he shifted to slowly take Michael into his mouth, softly and carefully suckling and bobbing to allow for a slow build, “Mmm, yeah, just like that, J.”

Michael blinked his eyes open when he heard gasping and moaning from the swing, Peter was at that point of the vibration daze he had come dripping down his chin and his head was tilted limply away from his cock as he trembled, “Clean up your mess,” Michael stated, smiling, it had seemed Jarvis already had this maid well trained as Peter merely nodded and turned to wrap his lips back around his cock in time for his eyes to roll up and gulp again. “I like this one. Self servicing ones are very entertaining.”

Jarvis hummed in agreement as he kept drawing Michael slowly to that point just before orgasm, “Just wait until you see how still she can be when toyed with. Very entertaining, sir.”

Michael blinked, “Oh? Toyed in what way?”

“I had a toy plugging her when she was cleaning earlier, sir. Barely flinched... until I turned the vibrator on, then she was trembling so much... I couldn't help but park her on my cock after that.”

“How long can she stay in that position?”

“Oh, hours, sir, or so she claims.”

Michael grinned at Peter's fucked out expression when he got to the point his cock wouldn't stiffen again. “I'm thinking... an hour? Then maybe moving her to the bedroom for some automated stimuli? See how much we can ring out of her before we're through. Want to get our money's worth right?”

“Of course, sir. The exhausted ones always do seem to come back for more.”

“It's because they love their job,” Michael panted and gasped, toes curling as Jarvis pulled away before he could come, “Fuck, I am severely beginning to regret my edging decision.”

“Don't worry sir, I'll be sure to pull her down to stuff her on your cock so we don't make a mess.”

Michael's hips twitched as he held Jarvis away, “Fuck, just- need a minute... Had to paint that fucking picture.”

“I aim to please, sir.”

“You always please, Jarvis...”

 

 


End file.
